The Light in My World
by Saturn's Spawn
Summary: A Hotaru and Hiei one shot. Please, Review


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu Yu Hakusho (basically Hiei)

**The Light in My World **

**_Hiei's POV…_ **

I'm basically just sitting on a tree branch. I do it every day. Life seemed to get so boring lately, except for… her… Everyday, I see her sitting there.

She seems so familiar to me, but how do I know her? I don't even know her name. And why would I care if I know her? She's just a human!

But… all well. There she is right now; reading, no doubt.

You know, I've seen how she's treated by others. I wanted to kill them for hurting her like that.

I see her looking up in my direction from time to time, but she never sees me.

Is she looking at me right now? Wait, why should I care? Ughh...

**_Hotaru's POV…_**

He thinks I don't see him. He thinks I just sit here reading my book… and most of the time… I am, but sometimes my eyes wander without me noticing.

He never says anything. I guess he still doesn't know…

Why is it I feel like I know him? Why is it he doesn't just ridicule me and get it over with? Every one else does… Every one sees me as a freak, so why doesn't he?

What I would give if he just said something! Anything! Then… I'll know if he's a friend or just someone looking for a good laugh.

No… he's more than that. One or the other… he's more. I can tell.

**_The Next Day… Hiei's POV…_**

Again, I'm on the same tree branch and again… I see her.

Still reading, I see. She seems so peaceful in her own world.

Wait! She saw me and she smiled! What's going on!

But… I have to admit that her smile goes well with her eyes. In fact, it goes well with everything about her…

Did I just compliment a HUMAN?

"Hello," I heard her say…

**_Hotaru's POV…_**

There! I finally did it. Now, I'll finally know.

He jumps down and lands on his feet not saying a word.

I smiled at him again. It wasn't much of a smile, but it's not something I get to do often.

"My name is Hotaru." I said timidly.

"That name suits you." I heard him say.

I could tell that I was blushing…

**_Hiei's POV…  
_**  
"Hotaru…" I repeated in my mind.

I was right; Hotaru was a name that indeed suited this human. "Firefly…"

She wasn't like her kind. She was quiet…

Most humans, well the ones I knew, were loud and obnoxious.

I didn't know what was happening, but five seconds later, I was sitting next to her!

She blushed an even brighter red than before and normally, in return, I would smirk, but this time, I didn't. I just looked at her. There was something about her and before I knew it, she was gone!

She left still with that blush covering her face.

"She'll be back tomorrow…" I told myself.

_**Later that Night… **_

At the same exact time, Hotaru and Hiei had the same exact dream…

_A young woman was sitting a garden at night wearing a beautiful satin lavender dress. She had black shoulder length hair that contrasted nicely with her snow white skin. Her alluring black-violet eyes carried an essence of mystery. _

It was hard for her to see anything due to the darkness that surrounded her.

She wouldn't move… she couldn't because she heard someone else in her garden. She wasn't sure who it was; all she heard was the same rhythmic breathing.

Then… a light appeared. It was a small light, none like she had ever seen. The light went closer to her…

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's called a firefly…" A voice responded.

And that was it. Both Hotaru and Hiei woke up; eyes wide opened.

**_The Next Day… _**

Hiei's POV…

What was last night all about? Who was that girl? She wasn't an earthling; I can tell you that.

There was something about her. It was too dark for a garden, even if it was at night.

And that guy? It was ME!

Anyway, there's Hotaru sitting there again, but wait! What is that!

**_Hotaru's POV…  
_**  
Last night… Who were those people?

All well. It was just a dream, right? I mean, dreams sometimes don't mean anything.

There's Hiei again, but what's he looking at?

I turned my head back to the book and then, I looked up.

Did I just see a hat fly by?

_**No One's POV… **_

Hotaru didn't know what she was doing, but a second later she was up on her feet chasing the hat.

With difficulty, Hotaru finally had the hat pinned down on the ground when a little girl with pink hair.

Hiei watched as the next events took place.

He saw the youma that was summoned by a woman in a black and yellow dress.

When that woman ordered the youma to capture Hotaru, he watched as the other girl, who was named Rini, jump in to save Hotaru. Never in his life, did he feel so worried. He would've intervened had it not been for the next surprise.

All of these girls, in mini-skirts, showed up and ended up defeating the youma.

With a sigh of relief, Hiei turned his head to see Hotaru and Rini leaving the scene.

He followed, hiding in the shade of the trees.

Hiei heard the two say something to each other.

Then, he watched as Hotaru placed her hand over a cut Rini received while saving her. Hotaru's hand started to glow a bright purple and the cut vanished as if it was never there!

Rini was astounded.

Hotaru looked mortified and Hiei knew why. He heard Hotaru explain how her classmate's felt about Hotaru's powers.

He was glad that instead of fearing her, Rini had a look of happiness.

Content that Hotaru was safe, Hiei turned his back and left the two girls.

What he didn't know was that this was the last time Hiei would see her for Destiny had others plans.

_**Sometime in the near future… **_

Hiei would still wait for Hotaru in the park, but he soon gave up.

"She was just some human…" Hiei muttered under his breath.

"She's more than that." Said a voice.

Hiei turned around ready to attack; what he saw was a woman with long green hair and mysterious eyes. She held a key-like staff and smiled at Hiei.

"Who are you?" Hiei asked.

"I am known as Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Gates of Time." She replied.

"What were you saying about Hotaru?" Hiei asked.

Sailor Pluto did not reply. All she did was point her Garnet Rod in the opposite direction of where Hiei was standing.

Not understanding her message, Hiei glared at Sailor Pluto and walked.

What he came upon was Rini, a man with white hair, and an infant.

Hiei's eyes were wide with shock as he looked closer to the infant. There was no denying the fact that this little girl's eyes were the same as Hotaru's!

"Hotaru?" Hiei whispered. He then saw Sailor Pluto and she nodded before she faded away.

**_Later that Night…_**

Hiei was looking at a window. Not just any window, an opened window that led into a room of a sleeping baby.

He went inside and saw the infant from earlier that day. She opened her innocent eyes.

Expecting to here loud crying, Hiei was shocked when she smiled. And in return, Hiei smiled as he placed one hand on Hotaru's face.

Hotaru then fell to sleep.

"Goodnight, little Firefly." Hiei whispered.

That was enough for him. He left the room the same way he came in; the window.

_**At the Park… **_

Hiei sat, not one the branch, but on the bench where he imagined Hotaru sitting there reading her book.

He smiled, not smirked or sneered, as a firefly landed in the palm of his hand. He looked down at the firefly and whispered, "Hotaru, you'll always be the light in my world… and… I'll always be the light in yours…"

* * *

Saturn'sSpawn: Well? What do you think? This was my first Hotaru and Hiei one shot.Anyway, Please Review! 


End file.
